Wario
FNaW = | image = File:Wario.png | imagewidth = 180px | location = Entrance 1 | night = Night 1 | gender = Male }} is the main antagonist in [http://five-nights-at-warios-fangame.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_At_Wario%27s Five Nights at Wario's] and ''Five Nights at Wario's 2''. ''Wario wanders around at night. Appearance He essentially looks like the character from Mario games with a few differences. His eyes are whited out, he has two sets of teeth, and a few of said teeth are missing. Although they appear intact both when staring the Freezing Room, his jumpscare, and in the game over screen. Gameplay He goes through the First Entrance, The Storage, The Freezing Room, and then The Office Exit, before attempting to go into The Office. Wario also kills the player upon running out of power. His jumpscare consists of him "jumping" towards the player, mouth wide open, arms at his side until the screen cuts to static. Audio The sound Wario makes when attacking the player. Each plumber (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance.. This sound occurs when Wario is at the Office Exit. This sound plays when Wario appears at the Door in the Office. This music plays when Wario is outside your door when you run out of power. Trivia * He appears to have pupils, however they're so light that they can only be seen when staring into the Freezing Room camera. * His left pupil (from his point of view) appears to be larger than his right, which is cross eyed. * Wario, unlike the other plumbers, has a double set of teeth. * Wario can also appear in the Storage, crouching under the (what seems to be) crates. * Wario is the only character in-game with two jumpscares. * Wario seems to change in appearance, While in some rooms Wario has some missing teeths, in some other places they're intact, and so his model does so. He also seems to turn big when he's hiding down below in the Storage. |-| FNaW2 = '''Wario' is back in ''Five Nights at Wario's 2''. Appearance He essentially looks like the character from Mario games with one difference. His eyes are whited out. In the game over screen he is seen with blood around his mouth (in the first game sometimes he had some missing teeth, but no longer has missing teeth in the second game). Gameplay He goes through the Entry Staircase, The Conference Room, The Studio, and then The Office Exit, before attempting to go into the Office. His jumpscare consists of him "jumping" towards the player, mouth wide open, arms at his side until the screen cuts to static. Audio The sound Wario makes when attacking the player. Each plumber (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance.. Wario in the Office Entry. Trivia * He doesn't seem to have multiple sets of teeth. This was probably a mistake by WwwWario. |-| FNaW3 = Wario is back in ''Five Nights at Wario's 3''. Appearance Wario now has a different face. His face is grey like a skull, his eyes are black with purple pupils and he has menacing expression. Gameplay Wario seems to start the night from behind the curtains in the Bedroom. He can be seen in the Living Room 2, Hallway, Kitchen and the Living Room. His jumpscare consists of him "jumping" towards the player, mouth wide open, arms at his side until the screen cuts to static. |-| Images Main= Gfujfgjdgjj.png|Wario in the Office at the left Blind Spot. Wario at the door.png|Wario at the Office Exit. Gfujfgjdgjde.png|Wario in the corner of the Freezing Room. Gfujfgjdgj.png|Wario staring at the camera in the Freezing Room. Wario-Entrance.png|Wario in the Entrance 1. Storage-wario2.png|Wario in the Storage. 2015-01-08 18 22 04-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Wario in the title screen along with Waluigi. FNAW.jpg|Wario in the demo title screen. Wario Jumpscare.gif|Wario's Jumpscare. Wario on the death screen.jpg|Wario in the game over screen. Wariowith2setsofteeth.jpg|Wario seen with 2 sets of teeth. Five Nights at Wario's 2 Wario's 2.jpg|Wario in the Office Entry. Wario new Office.jpg|Wario in The Office door. HeadTurned.gif| FNaW2 death screen.jpg|Wario in the death screen. wario stare 2.png|Wario staring at the camera in the Office Entry. wario coming.png|Wario in The Office. Five Nights at Wario's 3 Wario-LivingRoom2(1).jpg|Wario in Living Room 2 (1st position). Wario-LivingRoom2(2).jpg|Wario in Living Room 2 (2nd position). 529.png|A teaser pic with Wario on the Staircase 586.png|A teaser pic , with Wario in Bedroom 2 Wario jumpscare.png|A frame of Wario's jumpscare Wario in the mirror.png|A frame where Wario appears in the mirror Phantom wario.png|When Wario appears in the painting of the livingroom. Other wariohat.jpg|Wario's cap, as it looks in a Mario game. Wario.jpg|Original Wario. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Game Mechanics Category:Browse